Hearts
by Rose Riku
Summary: OneShot. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Spoilers from KH2FM. A re-make of the scene where Axel and Roxas are sitting on the clock tower together for the last time before Roxas leaves his memories of the Organization behind. Words are exchanged, and so much more. :


****

Wow. I'm back with another AkuRoku oneshot! (GLAD you guys liked the last one - and if you didn't read it you should go check it out - it's called: Their Place)

**Anyway, this one is fluffy and sappy to the maximum. If you don't like yaoi, please press the back button on your browser, thank you. :P**

**Plot: Basically, just a re-write of the KH2: Final Mix scene of these two sitting on the clock tower. I re-did all of it except for a tiny, tiny bit. I was also going by the translated version, obviously. **

**WARNING: Yaoi and spoilers!! This is a re-make of a scene from KH2FM (translated) and if you do not want anything ruined I suggest you do not read!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Axel and Roxas would be so so so much more than friends. (:**

**REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE SHORT-NESS!**

**

* * *

**

**Hearts: A OneShot**

Roxas and Axel were sitting on the clock tower. The sun was setting and a warm breeze caressed their skin, their hair danced slightly on the wind.

The redhead sighed after pitching his theory about hearts to his best friend. His theory was that Roxas had a heart (because of Sora) while himself and Namine did not. Although he truly had trouble believing in his own theory - as he felt a sharp pain coursing through his entire body knowing that this conversation with Roxas might be the last he would ever get to share with him.

Looking straight ahead, Roxas spoke. "The heart's not something you can see." He stated, still looking blankly ahead. "I've started wondering if it's something you can't feel either…" The blonde sucked in a breath during a short pause. "If so, then…" His throat felt swollen. He was choking on his own words - suffocating in them, drowning in them. As much as he tried, he knew he wouldn't be able to let them free. "Nevermind."

Axel's eyes remained fixed on his friend. He was extremely curious to know what Roxas planned on saying, especially since he could see the traces of distress written all over his face. "What're you getting at?" Pleaded the redhead.

"I…" Clenching his fist, the blonde felt like he had to muster all of his strength. He'd fought in many rough battles before - but with the way he was feeling, this was the toughest of all.

After several moments of thought, he decided he wanted to ask his friend a question. "Do you ever feel… like you have one?" Questioned Sora's nobody - keeping his eyes on the setting sun, the buildings below him, the hard surface he sat on - _anything_ but the redhead next to him.

Axel stayed quiet for a minute, taken by surprise by the serious question. "Sometimes…" He answered honestly, his eyes searching Roxas's facial expression as he tried to understand what Roxas was thinking. He could feel tension coming from the blonde beside him, and he could see that Roxas refused to look anywhere but at him. He had to resist the urge of grabbing the boy's face and holding it up to his.

After a couple seconds Roxas finally turned his head to Axel's, wanting to hear some more of an answer than "sometimes."

When blue eyes locked with emerald, Axel knew that Roxas wanted more of an answer. The tall redhead let out a sigh that almost seemed to ring with relief, as if someone would if they had been carrying a giant boulder on their shoulders for twenty-four hours and were finally free to set it down. "Sometimes…" He repeated. "When I'm with you… I feel like… I have a heart." He wished he could swallow his words - but they were out and in the air. If words could be seen, he knew they'd be flying there - mocking him and his stupidity. He mentally cursed himself for sounding so insanely silly, sappy, pathetic.

It took the blonde several moments to process what his best friend had just told him. Once it registered in his mind, he felt a violent wave of nausea rush through him. He was stung with what seemed like dizziness and confusion. Things started to look blurry, and he felt light-headed. His body rippled with what felt like … an immense case of sadness.

Roxas knew right then and there that if he _did_ have a heart - it had just broken into a million little pieces. Shattered as quick and easy as a piece of glass dropped by a careless child. It just hit him like a slap in the face - he might never see Axel again. He would never hear his voice and his stupid catch phrase, or see his face with his silly face make-up.

He could feel something wet inching it's way down his cheek.

Roxas let out a mortified gasp and then immediately felt like stabbing himself with his keyblade. He couldn't believe he was _crying_.

But he didn't understand why he was crying if he couldn't feel. Let alone understand why he was… _feeling … _if he couldn't feel. It was very confusing, he decided to just stop his thinking.

"Rox?" Axel asked cautiously. He'd never actually seen anyone cry in front of him before. After all, he was always surrounded by nobodies - who couldn't feel.

But there was Roxas - a nobody - his best friend, sitting there with shiny trails creeping down his face and clinging to his eyelashes as they made their way down his neck and disappearing from sight.

"Sorry." Mumbled Roxas as he hid his face to wipe away the only proof that he could _feel_.

"We're never gonna see each other again, are we?" Axel whispered as he scooted closer to his friend.

The blonde looked up. Axel could see that Roxas didn't do well at wiping his tears, so he finished the job for him with a gloved hand.

Roxas blinked. "Even if we do…" He paused. "I don't think it will be the same."

"You're right." Axel agreed sadly. "Because of _Sora_." The redhead couldn't stop wished that Sora could have just died and stayed dead. Then Roxas wouldn't have to go anywhere - he could stay right where he was, with the Organization, with his friends, with his town, with _him_…

Where he belonged.

"You're the only person who's ever made me feel like it's okay for me to exist, Axel. Like I'm real." Roxas admitted. "Although I know the truth is that real is something I never can be. I just have to accept that." A dramatic sigh escaped his lips. It _was_ the truth. He couldn't keep pretending that he mattered. "I can't keep pretending I matter."

"But you _do_ matter!" Axel exclaimed in disagreement. "You matter to _me_!" Without realizing, the two boys had ended up in each other's faces. Axel let out a staggered breath.

"I know that this is gonna sound stupid and… not… normal." Axel continued as a gust of wind sent his hair flapping against his face. It made his head look like it was on fire. "But…" He paused, deciding this would be the only chance he had to say something like this to his best friend. "If I _did_ have a heart…" He smiled a little. "It would be yours."

Roxas wasn't the _least_ bit sure of what to say in response. But he knew he felt like crying all over again.

That's how he felt at least - until Axel's lips came crashing into his.

The redhead couldn't believe what he was doing or why he was doing it. He just knew that it felt like something normal. And for the first time ever - he felt that there was a point to his existence.

Roxas didn't respond the the kiss at first - from total shock. But then he found himself leaning into it and not having a single desire to break away from it. He knew whatever was going on between them in that moment was total taboo - and it just made him feel rebellious and happy, like he _could_ do whatever he wanted even if he didn't really exist.

The kiss continuously deepened for a few moments as Axel brought one of his gloved hands to cup Roxas's face. But it couldn't last forever, and they eventually broke apart.

They looked at each other for several minutes - not speaking, not thinking, not moving. Axel had moved his hand to rest on Roxas's - subconsciously wishing he could keep him there forever if he did that.

"I could say the same to you." The blonde spoke up suddenly.

For a moment, Axel couldn't remember the last thing he said. After a second of thinking, he smiled. He felt more like his usual self. "Good, then hand it over, Blondie."

Roxas sighed with a sad smile. "If I could I would." He shrugged. Then sighed heavily again. "This isn't fair…"

"You're telling me." He spoke softly as he leaned towards his friend so their foreheads were touching. "It's gonna be hell without you by my side all the time."

"Axel…" The blonde started, gently resting his own gloved fingertips against Axel's cheek. "It has to be this way."

"I know…" The redhead replied sadly.

"So… I have to go. Sora's waiting for me." Roxas decided, trying not to cry again.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Axel seemed to hiss with bitterness. Almost sounding like jealousy.

Roxas looked at his 'best friend' with sincerity. "I'd stay here with you for the rest of my existence if I could, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel blushed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

Roxas shook Axel off, giving a quick smile. After about two seconds, he leaned in and pecked Axel on the lips once more, just for the hell of it.

"You have to leave _now_?" Practically whining like a little kid, Axel asked.

"Sorry, Axe." The blonde apologized with regret.

"Maybe we'll meet again." The redhead hoped.

"Maybe." Doubted Roxas.

When shining, sparkling, streams of light began to swirl around Roxas - Axel could feel himself breaking. Roxas was going to fade away from him forever.

"Roxas…" The redhead groaned quietly with pain.

"See you, Axel…" The blonde was having trouble holding in his tears as he murmured his goodbye to the person (if Axel _was_ a person) that ever mattered to him.

"See ya, Partner." Whispered Axel as he began to vanish himself, there was no point on staying at the clock tower by himself.

With a blink and a smile, Roxas was completely gone.

A tear slid down Axel's cheek, plopping on a ledge that was right below him - just as he disappeared, leaving the clock tower lonely and quiet.

* * *

**Whew. Short, sweet, and to the point. :P**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed. I'd love the feedback.**

**-- The Infamous Villain. (:**


End file.
